


Pretending I'm a Superman

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Inspired by Music, Other, Songfic, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Superman by Goldfinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya Togami throws the party from SDR2's chapter one, ponders about the allegedly plotted murder. Then the lights cut out and it goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending I'm a Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeNKhm09Q88
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, it is the first time I attempted a fic based around a song.

"So here I am  
Doing everything I can  
Holding on to what I am  
Pretending I'm a superman"

All "Byakuya Togami" wants is to protect their classmate's from this Monokuma things manipulation, to stop this killing game before it even began.  
Because Byakuya Togami is a good leader, and that is what a good leader would do right? Protect the ones they are leading from harm?  
But who are we kidding, this person is not actually Byakuya Togami, they are merely a fraud. Just somebody masquerading as the Heir to the Togami Conglomerate.

"I'm trying to keep  
The ground on my feet  
It seems the world's  
Falling down around me  
The nights are all long  
I'm singing this song  
To try and make the answers  
More than maybe"

The world is falling down around them, Paranoia whipped up by that bear still seems to linger on everyone's mind. Togami is trying everything they can do to stop this. But when the power went out they knew immediately that somebody had used this as part of a murder plot. What they didn't know is that TWO people had planned to commit the crime of murder that night.

"And I'm so confused  
About what to do  
Sometimes I want  
To throw it all away"

Maybe if they could stop Komaeda tonight, they can use tomorrow to throw away the only identity that they have. As they rushed towards that table through everyone's confusion, including their own.

"So here I am  
Growing older all the time  
Looking older all the time  
Feeling younger in my mind"

Taking on the responsibility of protecting a whole group of 15 others, that would not have been too hard for somebody with real experience. They feel too young mentally to continue this, the only task at hand is to stop Nagito Komaeda from doing something rash.

"Here I am  
Doing everything I can  
Holding on to what I am  
Pretending I'm a superman"

"You aren't really Byakuya Togami" played over and over in their head as they closed in to the target, planning to throw him out from under that table.  
Not really Byakuya Togami... not Togami, a fake, an impostor.

"I'm trying to sleep  
I lost count of the sheep  
My mind is racing faster  
Every minute  
What could I do more  
Yeah I'm really not sure  
I know I'm running circles  
But I can't quit"

Trying to stop a murder is the only thing they do. With a mind racing faster and faster along with their heartbeat. Last night they had been up pondering what they could actually do if one or more people were motivated to commit murder. They arrived to no conclusion. But the next day, earlier today, they received that note anonymously.

"Tonight I am definitely going to commit the first murder." Could that note have been from Komaeda? No chance to give up now, not with us on the threshold of a crime in progress.

"And I'm so confused  
About what to do  
Sometimes I want to  
Throw it all away"

Underneath that table they shoved Komaeda out of the way, and grabbed a hold of the knife. They were about to get out when....

"Controlling everything in site  
I'm feeling weak  
I don't feel right  
You're telling me  
I have to change  
Telling me to act my age  
But if all that I can do  
Is just sit and watch time go  
Then I'll have to say good bye  
Life's too short to watch it fly  
So watch it fly"

It was then that they felt something was wrong. They didn't feel right, they arrived at the conclusion that life was too short, but that they were going to watch it fly. The skewer was thrust up through the floorboards by the culprit below. Teruteru Hanamura repeatedly stabbed at his target from below the floorboards. The time of "Byakuya Togami" was over.

"So here I am  
Growing older all the time  
Looking older all the time  
Feeling younger in my mind"

"Here I am  
Doing everything I can  
Holding on to what I am  
Pretending I'm a superman"

They couldn't say anything, even if they had time to live from the multiple stab wounds all across their torso. One of the times had stabbed them in the throat, and another in the heart, more in the abdomen as well. In their last moments they had continued to have pretended to be Byakuya Togami. The only thing they had been.

The moment the lights came back on Owari smelled blood. The other students looked under the table to see their leader, the one known that whole time as Byakuya Togami, SHSL Heir, dead. Somebody had murdered a superman, and it was one of them.


End file.
